


Yangs Long Night Out

by The_One_Idiot_To_Rule_Them_All



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Currently being redone, Drugs, F/F, Humiliation, Really bad smut here, dont worry, it'll be just as bad, sex toy, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Idiot_To_Rule_Them_All/pseuds/The_One_Idiot_To_Rule_Them_All
Summary: Yang gets more than what she bargained for after coming back, yet again to The Club.





	Yangs Long Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless smut I thought and wrote up in a matter of hours. Hope someone enjoys it.

“So blondie you wanna have a bit of fun” Yang turned to see two girls, one in red and the other in white, almost identical except for their clothes. “What do you mean ‘fun’” Yang replies with a raised brow. The two girls, twins Yang assumes, moves up on each side of her at the bar. “We happen to have access to some ‘special’ drinks, if your interested?” The red one proclaims in a sultry tone. Yang contemplated refusing for a few seconds, but nothing fun had happened for quite a few hours. She nodded her head, smiling “okay let’s see this ‘special drink menu.’”

The twins had called the bartender Junior over and talked to him about accessing the special menu, after a few seconds of hesitation he relented and asked what drinks they wanted. “She’ll begin with the starter” the red clothed twin, whose name was Militia Yang had found out, called, motioning to their blonde friend. After a grumble about how she can handle her liquor from Yang, the drink came out in the form of a shot glass. “Is this really it” Yang said, holding the small glass, suspiciously eyeing the cloudy brown liquid, “it’s much better than it looks, and it will make your night go wild” the white one, Melanie spoke up, eyeing a distracted Yang hungrily. 

Not too convinced by the short crimson clad girl, Yang huffed before smelling the shot, “oh well, here goes nothing.” Yang downed the shot in one gulp, not five seconds later she felt a strong burn, not only in her stomach but all across her body concentrating mostly in her crotch, her face flushed red as she started unconsciously grinding on the wooden stool seat. The twins looked at each other and nodded, “so how did you like it blondie”  
“Y-Yang” the buxom blonde corrected. With a roll of the eyes, Militia moved behind Yang while Meleanie asked her question again “So. Yang... how did you like the starter, I know it can be a bit tough for some and you look a bit under the weather?” The ravenette asked with a hint of faux worry in her voice the blonde replied shaking her head, her breathing laboured. “I-I’m fine j-just a bit warm is all.”  
“Oh if that’s so then explain all this?” Militia asked from behind Yang, slightly crouched and grasping her round ass, raising the brawlers plump rear off the seat, revealing a small puddle of juices, a few strands linking the stool and a near drenched pair of panties under her skirt. Yang flushed even redder as she exclaimed “th-that’s just s-sweat, I said it was a bit warm” the ivory clad woman raised an eyebrow before simply licking a line through the stools juices, eyes widening at the surprisingly tasty juices, before raising her head and giving a full deep lick along the drenched underwear, receiving another mouthful of the tasty juice. Yangs eyes widened in surprise and moaned loudly as she felt way too good from the solitary taste-test of her crotch, she had masturbated before, even fooled around with some boys back in Patch, but this was indescribable, almost being pushed over the edge from one lick wasn’t her style, but here she was doing just that. “She’s surprisingly tasty” Militia said, licking her lips as she placed Yang back down and smacking her ass. Yang jolted with pleasure from the smack and tried to stifle the moan escaping her lips.

Melanie suddenly had a great idea and voiced it almost immediately to the quivering blonde. “If the clubs too warm, why not relieve yourself of some clothes” Yang looked at her, still coming down from her ass spanking seconds prior and nodded, shedding most of her clothes so she was only wearing her loose sleeveless shirt and her yellow panties, with no bra in sight her nipples were poking hard against the fabric of her shirt. "There, now does'nt that feel better" the crimson clothed twin teased while motioning for the bartender back over. "Now blondie, do you want more drinks, or was that too much for you, I mean it was the starter" Yang thought about leaving the obvious trap these two were laying, but the memory of utter bliss she felt when she did drink practically forced her to nod her head. "Good, now Melanie is going to get us a private room with more drinks but before we go, drink this" Militia handed another shot to yang, this one was slightly less clouded, but a more vibrant green. "Wh-What is this one called?" the yellow girl asked with arousal and concern in her eyes, the green eyed girl smiled and giggled "it's called 'leg breaker', you'll find out why." Yang eyed the drink, she started to raise the drink but was stopped by Melanie "after drinking it, make it to VIP room 2, more drinks will be there" releasing her arm, the twin sisters walked off to a partitioned section of the club, presumably the VIP section.

Yang eyed her green shot for a full ten seconds before downing it and immediately started walking towards the VIP section, she only made a few steps before the drink kicked in however and while the starter was intense and made her warm all over and her pussy burn, this made her feel as if someone set her on fire and poured magma up her snatch, taking another step towards the VIP section was deemed a bad choice as the action of walking rubbed her drenched panties against her hyper sensitive pussy, triggering the most intense orgasm Yang had ever felt, juices poured from between her legs, covering her thighs and making a large puddle on the floor of pussy juices, some people took notice, others took photos. Yang knew she had to get up and go to the VIP room as quickly as possible, standing back up, she tried to strengthen her resolve and started walking as fast as possible to the VIP partition, this proved difficult as each step was another orgasm, wracking her mind with pleasure and pushing her to the ground from her legs buckling hard as she came repeatedly, moaning heavily as her juices stained a trail. Before she was even halfway, Yang had the idea to remove her panties to stop the friction, completely oblivious to the group of people recording her public humiliation, dozens of cameras got the angle of yang on her knees with her head on the ground, ass in the air and panties being pulled down by their wearer, while pulling them down however, the panties elastic caught her erect and sensitive clit, rubbing it hard with a small flick and Yang saw white as she raised her ass higher and screamed as she squirted hard for what seemed like eternity to Yang. After a few minutes of squirting from her drug enhanced orgasm, Yang picked herself up, now with only her loose sleeveless shirt hanged off of her very sensitive body.  
______________________________________

Only after cumming six more times did Yang finally make it to the room Melanie mentioned, upon knocking and being called to come in did she see the twins, both naked on a black leather couch and locked together in a deep tongue kiss, each fighting for dominance, with neither winning, their hands were busy working as well, Militia had her sister’s right nipple pinched in her left hands fingers, with her other hand knuckle deep with three fingers in Melanie’s pussy, her sister mirrored her except she was also rubbing around her sisters clit. A few moments pass before the girls wrench their hands from the others pussy and release each other’s tongues, “so you finally made it, how was it, how much did you cum?” Militia asked with saliva strands still going from her mouth. Yang didn’t speak, only able to let out meals of pleasure and small whimpers, Melanie chose this point to speak “this room is soundproof, you can scream to your hearts desire, we will also be using toys on you, is that okay” Yang in an orgasm drunk state nodded as Melanie then brought Yang to the couch, but stopped her from sitting. “Militia, if you would please” Militia then grabbed a large dildo and set it on the couch. “Your chair blondie” she beckoned for Yang to sit down on it, the still drunken fighter moved close and was moved by Melanie to line the dildo up directly with her sensitive hole, before going down though Militia opened Yangs mouth and started pouring a glass of liquid down her throat, Yang all too happy to feel good, swallowed the liquid immediately. After a few seconds Yang had two pairs of hands on her shoulders, forced down onto the toy entirely in one push, a moment passed before Yang screamed and squirted again, the intrusion in her pussy expanding her beyond all her twisted expectations.

Then the last drink kicked in and Yang’s world went dark.

______________________________________

Yang was returned to her dorm three days later in a delirious state, her team was shocked when she finally returned or rather, showed up in a wooden crate, in a constant state of orgasm from multiple vibrators. An album of photos depicting the events within those three days was included, the other girls told each other they wouldn’t look at the album and help get their teammate back to normal...but one peek in the album couldn’t hurt...right?


End file.
